No One Has To Know (Not Finished
by Kitty Of The North
Summary: Drarry Fluff. Draco Malfoy's fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and his love for Harry Potter is pissing him off. Christmas Holidays come around and he decides be can't hold in his feeling anymore. Harry decides he can't either. (NOT FINISHED)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I should be working on another story but this idea just popped into my head and I just had to type it up...then edit it a bunch because I suck at my rough drafts. So I hope you enjoy this! Tell me if it's crappy I won't be offended.**

Many things made Draco Malfoy upset. Most of them having to do with Harry Potter. But one thing in particular about Harry made Draco really pissed off. Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter. It was really nothing new, Draco had liked Harry ever since first year but now they were in their fifth and Draco couldn't take it. He started picking on Harry more often, but it was because he liked picking on him. It gave him a reason to hear his voice and interact with him. Draco still wanted to deny the fact that he had a crush on famous Harry Potter.

The Christmas holidays were coming up and as usual Proffeser McGonagall was seeing which students were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Harry signed up to stay so he would not have to go back to the Dursleys. Seeing this, Draco signed up to stay as well. "Crabbe, Goyle, I can tell you miss your families so you can go home for the holidays if you like," said Draco planning to make a move on Harry. Crabbe and Goyle were surprised my Draco's kindness and didn't sign up to stay.

At the Christmas feast, Draco kept glancing over at Harry having who was laughing with Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron. He was a little jealous of the Weasleys. They were so close to Harry. "You alright Draco?" Said another Slytherin, "You keep looking over at Potter." He said giving Draco a confused look. "I'm fine, just wondering why famous Harry Potter is friends with those filthy weasels!" Draco said teasingly, the other Slytherin laughed. That night Draco sat by the fire in the Slytherin common room thinking about if he should make a move on Harry the next day or if it would be better just go leave him.

The next day, Draco went to the library to kill some time. He wasn't in there long until he heard another person enter the quiet library. It was Harry Potter. Draco peered around the isle of books he was in and say Harry enter the one next to him. Harry came out of it with a book and sat down at a table and started to read the book. Draco took a deep breath and walked over to him. "What 'cha got there, Potter?" Draco asked smirking and sitting down across from him. Harry looked up annoyed, "Hermoine needed me to look something up for her. What are you doing here?" Harry said continuing to flip through the pages of the book. "Just browsing, none of your business, Potter," Draco sneered, "Hey, were's your weasel friend?" Draco asked hoping that Ron would not be joining them soon.

"He's helping Hagrid with something, why do you ask?"

"Oh, well...um... I was just wondering."

"Go away, Malfoy." Harry looked back down at the book. Draco stood up and walked around the table to Harry, grabbed his shirt, and pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry's face went as red as a tomato and was frozen with shock. Draco released and ran off to the Slytherin common room. He sank down in a chair not believing he had just kissed Harry Potter. He touched his lips and smiled. He enjoyed the three seconds it had lasted. He decided to go look for Harry again but it wasn't hard because Harry was leaning on the wall of the dungeon.

Draco was surprised that Harry was there and walked over to him. "What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco sneered as if he hadn't kissed him. Harry looked right into Draco's gray eyes. "I...um, never mind," Harry started to walk back to the Gryffindor common room. "Wait." Draco said approaching him. Harry stopped and turned around. Draco grabbed Harry's chin and pulled him into another kiss. He soon released and stared into Harry's emerald green eyes. "M-Malfoy..." Harry managed to say out of more shock. Draco looked down not sure what to say. To Draco's surprise Harry grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Draco kissed back immediately. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck as Draco slid his arms around Harry's waist, pulling them closer. The kiss seemed to go on forever until Harry released and stared into Draco's gray eyes. "Malfoy... I need to go." And Harry walked away.

That night Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, staring Into to the fire. It was really late and all the other slytherins had gone to bed. Suddenly, the door to the common room opened up. Draco expected to see Proffeser Umbrige some reason but instead, saw no one. But then, Harry suddenly appeared holding his invisibility cloak. Draco jumped up, "How did you get in here?" Draco said surprised to see Harry. "I over heard you say the password to get in. Sorry about earlier just running off like that." Harry said. Draco smiled sweetly at Harry. Harry smiled back and pulled Draco into a warm hug. Harry buried buried his face into Draco's shoulder as Draco ran his fingers through Harry's jet black hair. "Harry..." Draco said. "Hm?" Harry responded. "Are you... I mean, you're not...angry, with me? Like, for kissing you." Draco said concerned. Harry looked up and sared at Draco smiling. "Remember first year when you reached out your hand to be friends with me and I didn't take it?" "Yes," Draco recalled the event. "I didn't take it because I was afraid that I could never let go." Draco blushed and took Harry's hand, held it up, and intertwined their fingers in a firm grasp. "I wish you had, I would've liked that."

For a couple of hours, Draco and Harry sat holding hands on the couch by the fire, wrapped in a blanket. "Draco?" Harry asked, head resting on Draco's shoulder. "Yes, love?" Draco replied. "What will...what will others think?" Harry asked, concerned of what others would think of their relationship. Draco kissed Harry's lightning scar.

"I love you Harry, and no one has to know that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap I updated this quickly. I was planning not to continue but then it was suggested that I should so here it is!**

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Draco and Harry started to see each other in private.

Every other night, Harry lay awake in his bed until the rest of the boys in his dormitory were asleep then he would put on his invisibility cloak and go to the Slytherin common room where Draco would be waiting.

They would talk, cuddle, kiss, make all fangirls freak out of cuteness even though they weren't there.

But during the day they pretended to hate each other.

"Hey Potter!" Said Draco during breakfast one day, "Have fun exploding in potions class yesterday?" He teased. It was true, Harry's potion had backfired and exploded right in his face, but that was only because Malfoy had messed up on his potion and Professor Snape would've scolded him if Harry hadn't quickly saved him and messed up his own.

"He is such a jerk" said Hermione rolling her eyes, "Yeah, he should be grateful. If your potion hadn't exploded, he would've been the one to get points taken away from his house" Said Ron. Harry turned from looking at Draco back to Ron and Hermione, "I guess I have to agree with that. He's so such a jerk and so self centered" Harry regretted what he said. As Harry and Draco's relationship sent on, Harry felt more and more bad about insulting Draco, same as with Draco. But Ron and Hermione believed what he said about Draco he actually meant.

"We just need to ignore him" said Hermione annoyed. "That's going to be hard" said Ron and Harry in unicine. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys" Harry said nervously as Ron and Hermione looked up, "I've decided, well, I don't really like Cho anymore like the way I used to, and, I'm going to break up with her this weekend Hogsmeade" At this, Ron almost choked on his food. "What!?" Hermione partly Yelled, making some people look over at her.

Harry had felt bad about cheating on Cho with Draco and he had to choose which one he would have to break up with. After a lot of mental battles between the two, he thought he shoher break up with Cho, knowing he could forgive himself for that but he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he had broken up with Draco.

"Well, we've gotten to know each other much more than we had before and, I've kind of lost interest in her and I just want to be friends with her, you know?" Harry said looking down at his food. Hermione sighed, "Well Harry, I'm confused, but I won't stop you." Ron agreed with her. "Thanks for not full on freaking out. Now I just need to figure out what the hell I'm going to say to her" Said Harry.

Soon enough, the weekend came around and they visited Hogsmeade. Harry took Cho over to the side of a building and took her hands. "Cho I, I need to tell you something"

"Yes Harry?"

"Well, where do I begin? Well we've been together for a while now and we know so much about each other and.."

"I don't understand"

"Cho, what I'm trying to say is that I think we should start seeing other people" Harry saw in Cho's face an extremely pained look and he felt bad. "I'm sorry Cho" Cho's face went from pained to strong and let go of Harry's hands. "Well, if that's how you really feel. Fine" and tears welled up in her eyes as she ran off.

Draco approached Harry, "Harry, d-did you just break up with Cho?" Draco had a slight bit of shock in his eyes. "Well I could never forgive myself if I had broken up with you" Harry smiled. Draco looked around to make sure no one was looking then gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks".

Right after that, Ron and Hermione approached. "Hope you're happy with yourself for shattering the heart of someone who loved you, Potter. You're crueller than I had thought" Draco sneered at Harry and walked away to go meet up with Crabbe and Goyle. "Why was he listening or watching anyways? He always wants to find a way to tease you or make you feel bad about yourself." Ron said. "I don't feel bad about myself, I just feel a bit bad for Cho" Harry said.

After Hogsmeade, it was the night for Harry to see Draco. When he got into the Slytherin common room, he saw Draco staring at the fireplace with his knees brought up to his chest. He looked up at Harry as he pulled off the invisibility cloak and smiled. "Is something wrong Draco?" Harry said concerned. "No. I just can't Beleive you broke up with Cho for me" Draco smiled. "Well I gave liked you longer than her" Harry sat down by Draco and they kissed softly.

"I have to say Harry, earlier, when I kissed you at Hogsmeade, if I had done it a moment later, Ron and Hermione would've found out. We need to be more careful" Draco said, a little greatful of his good timing. Harry nodded in agreement.

A while later, Draco went up to bed and Harry went back to his dormitory. When he got in the dormitory, he closed the door very quietly and took off his invisibility cloak. But when he turned around, there was Ron, sitting by the window, staring at him angirly.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry froze right on the spot, staring at Ron, horrified. "Where have you been? I was still awake when you left the dormitory. Where were you?" Ron said quietly, as to not wake up the others. "I...um…Hagrid..needed...me to help him with..something...i-it's private" Harry stuttered. Ron raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "Alright. Goodnight" Ron sighed and climbed back into his bed. Harry took a breath of relief and went to bed at well.

The next morning at breakfast, Ron was looking at Harry worried. "Harry, you've been acting strange lately. What's up?" Ron asked. "What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, first of all, when we are going to our different classes, you're always looking around like you're trying to find someone. Then, you decide you don't like Cho anymore. And you were out of the dormitory, "Helping Hagrid with something private", for hours!" Hermione gaped at the fact that Harry was out for hours the night before. "Well?" She said nervously. Harry sighed, "I've explained my reasonings for breaking up with Cho and being gone for hours last night. And I look around the corridors because I've gotten to the point where I have to be careful about everything " Harry hoped that he had maybe sounded truthful.

"Harry, we're worried about you" said Hermione, taking Harry's hand which made Ron eye it jealousy for a second. "Well, there's no need to worry. I'm fine" said Harry, a little annoyed that they kept bugging him about it, "C'mon, we need to get to History of Magic" said Harry standing up with Ron and Hermione following without a word.

The same thing was happening to Draco, but it was easier to shut Crabbe and Goyle up than it was Ron and Hermione.

Later that night, Draco lay in his bed and was the only one in his dormitory still awake. He was having a hard time sleeping. This was normal though, lots on his mind. He wasn't expecting Harry, they hadn't said they would meet up. But, to Draco's surprise, the door opened slowly and he saw as Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and walk over to him. Draco got up and places his hands on Harry's shoulders with a worried look.

"Draco," Harry whispered, we need to talk, down in the common room" Harry said as he took Draco's hand and led him down to the common room. They sat down on a loveseat, "Harry" Draco said. "Draco, Ron and Hermione are on to me, last night when I went back to my dormitory, Ron was still awake and asked me where I was," Draco's eyes widened, "You didn't tell him did you?" Draco said quickly. "No, I didn't, I came up with an excuse. But he told Hermione and they're on to me," Harry said as he took Draco's hands. "The same thing has been happening to me with Crabbe and Goyle. A little easier to shut them up probably." Draco agreed as he looked down at their hands.

"The thing is," Harry looked up, "Should we tell them?" Harry bit his lip anxiously. Draco cupped Harry's cheek in his hand, "Honestly, if if makes you happy to tell them, I'm fine with it. But ONLY them and no one else," He said softly to Harry. Harry sighed, "Right. I'm going to tell them, it might not be pretty, but it will make some things easier"

The next morning, Harry woke with a start as he was being shaken awake by Ron. "Bloody hell Harry get up!" Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around. He saw Hermione at the doorway and Ron at his side. They were both fully dressed and the others weren't in the dormitory so Harry must've slept in a little bit. "Hurry up and get ready Harry, I'm starving!" Complained Ron as he pulled Harry to his feet.

Harry got ready and they started walking to the great hall when Ron and Hermione suddenly pulled him into an empty classroom. "Hey what's this all ab-" Harry stopped as he saw not only Ron and Hermione, but Crabbe Goyle and Draco as well. Draco had the look of worry on his face as he glanced from Crabbe and Goyle to Harry.

Ron closed the door so no one might hear and come into the room. "We know what you two've been up to"


End file.
